Dream Alchemist
by JokerAlchemist24
Summary: There's a new alchemist in town. A sparky young lady with a dark past that likes to take the law into her own hands. What happens when she is poking around in Edwards head, and when Mustang catches up with her? Does she get a job?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Went back and did some grammar and spelling corrections, if you see any people let me know. :]

There was a girl, unlike most girls I have ever seen or heard from. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain as the water came done behind here. She looked angelic I couldn't help but go and sit next to her.

We sat in silence, I watched her as she combed through her hair with her fingers. Looking straight ahead and lost in thought. I waited and watched.

It must had been a least an hour until she turned to look at me. She stared at me, I stared back. Our eyes locked on one another. I looked into her eyes, but could see something other than what her eyes should have been reflecting. There was a brick wall, though that's all I could make out of the image in the glossiness of her deep blue eyes.

"Hello Edward Elric." I was just a statement. I looked at her in awe. My head was spinning, I was racking through my thoughts and memories for her face but came up blank. "You don't know me, my name in Alice." I looked at her, not saying a word. "It's polite to return a greeting when you get one," then a small smirk played on her lips.

"Hello," I told her simply.

At that she stood up, but not making any more motion away from me. The girl Alice then took a breath and then turned to me.

"So, what have you found out by human transmutation? What can you tell me Elric?" Her questions confused me more than the situation I was in. My mouth was gaping open.

"How do you know me?" I returned a question.

"It's impolite to answer a question with a question," she told me. I scowled.

"You are the one asking weird questions, I don't even know you," I told her with a hint of anger in my voice.

"I told you, my name is Alice," she told me again; her face showed that she was a bit impatient, I smiled inwardly.

"That's not enough for me, sorry," I stood up and started walking away, when I heard metal hitting concrete and chalk hitting ground. I turned, clapping and bringing out my automail sword.

She had a smirk on her face, kneeling.

"Well, I know I can't beat you." She stood up, standing in front of the circle. "Sweet dreams Shorty," Before I could complain about her comment she stepped on the circle.

I sat up in bed. Not sure what just happened but thinking about how that was one of the most awkward dreams I have ever had.

"Brother? Are you okay?" I looked over at Al, just nodding in response and then turning back to the window, closing my eyes falling back into sleep.

* * *

Alphonse and I were walking to see Colonel Dipshit when we heard a commotion going on down one of the side streets. I looked at him, nodding and we both took off towards the group. I heard the fight before I could see anything.

"I told you, to stay out of our house!" A man yelled. I could hear the scowl in is voice.

"I told you, I wasn't in your house." It was a female voice, very familiar and completely calm.

"Then how were you in my dream? I already told you, I gave everything back!" The man was still yelling. I heard fists hitting things; they were obviously fighting physically and verbally.

"You kept something Aiko, and you know it," she told him; there was a silence as I pushed through the crowd.

I looked at the man, sweating and breathing heavily, and then I looked to the girl and saw that she was standing casually with a small smirk on her face.

"Alice," it came out as a whisper and was none of my control. I regretted saying it the moment it came out of my mouth. She looked over at me. Her eyes showing a bit of shocked but then masking it well she stood up straight.

"I'll be back Aiko, and if you didn't give the item back, I'll take care of you myself," And with that she sketched a circle on the concrete and pressed her brown soled shoe to the ground, smoke rising and her disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **Finally updating one of my stories, please enjoy and review.

"After the whole Laboratory Five ordeal, the Fuhrer wants me to keep an eye on you two trouble makers. And before you say anything, complaining and ranting, let me tell you, I don't enjoy it any more than you do." Mustang was scribbling away on some documents in front of him, scowling all the while. Whether the scowl was from having to babysit the Elric Brother's more closely, the stack of paper work that he was behind on, or maybe a combination of both was a mystery; he just kept signing and ranting.

"Colonel, I don't need a babysitter, I'm a State Alchemist, and I have my own agenda." Edward was heated but was managing to keep his voice down. He was also slightly distracted by the event that happened just that morning down one of the side streets with the girl that disappeared into the ground through a transmutation circle, that the fact that she looked like the girl in his dream just last night.

"I don't care what you are, these are orders from higher ranking officers, and if you want to call the shots, you should work on climbing the latter because right now we might be called, 'Dogs of the Military', but you're still just a mire pup." Mustang put down his pen and sighed once again, Riza must be off today.

"Is that supposed to be a short joke, because I'm not finding it funny," Edward yelled. Mustang just rolled his eyes.

"No Fullmetal, it's not. What I'm saying is that—". He was cut off by the phone ringing; he answered it with another sigh. "Colonel Mustang, can I help you?" He nodded. "I'll be right there; don't do any farther actions until I arrive." He hung up. "Duty calls."

Edward didn't say anything, just stood up silently, grabbing his coat and walking to the door. Mustang organized his desk a bit, also silent. Edward got to the door, stopped and spun on his heal to face Roy.

"I have a question," Edward waiting for a reply or a sign to tell him that the Colonel was at least listening.

"Well, spit it out Fullmetal, I don't have all day," Mustang was still shuffling around papers, looking aggravated all the while.

"Have you ever heard of an alchemist that can enter someone's dreams?" This had been on Edward's mind all day, and he wanted to get to the bottom of things, and Roy always seemed to know a little bit about everything, Edward was hoping he had a least a hint for him to go by, if not an answer.

Mustang looked up, his attention grasped by the question. He stopped shuffling around papers and went into a deep thought for a minute.

"I've only heard of one story of a man that claimed that someone had entered his dreams. Everyone just imagined he was crazy, and discarded the whole situation." He raised his finger to his chin, still thinking. "If I'm not mistaking he was a crook, stool some high priced jewels from a local jeweler here in Central. It was right after he got out of jail, the goods still missing. He said that a young lady had been entering his dreams every night, pestering him about the jewelry that was still missing, telling him to give it back. No one believed him though, he had already paid his fine and time in jail, I think about two weeks after he went to authorities he was put in an insane asylum for his crazy stories, still there today I think." He then looked at Edward and raised an eye brow. "Why do you ask?" He seemed curious and a bit skeptical.

"No reason, just heard a rumor, wondering what you knew about it." Mustang frowned at this answer and looked at Edward, a look that told Edward that he didn't believe him, he knew there was more. "Thanks a lot though, you helped me out a bit." Mustang sighed and just waved him out, Edward and Alphonse walked out silently.

"Ed, what was that about?" Alphonse asked, Edward looked back at his brother, he almost forgot, he hadn't told him about his dream yet, or the girl in the street this morning.

"Let's get me some lunch, I'll tell you then." Edward told him.

They were walking to the mess hall when they spotted the man from this morning running up to central command, Aiko. Edward stopped and stared, then called for the man.

"Hey! Stop!" Edward ran up to meet the man. "What's wrong?" He looked at the man from this morning, and noticed that he was dripping with sweat, and looking around frantically, "are you being chased?"

"You have to help me!" The man looked at Edward then took him by the shoulders, "You just have to help me!" The man was now shaking Ed, with enough force for Al to get protective.

"Sir! Stop it." Al grabbed the man by his own shoulders and ripped him off of Edward, "calm down, we are alchemist, we'll see if we can help you." The man paused looking at each of them.

"You're alchemists?" He was growing more frantic when he heard this, "I'm, I'm, I'm sorry." And he turned and ran the opposite direction.

Edward reached out his hand, yelling for him to stop, but by the time he grasped his own composure the man was already too far away to catch on foot.

"What was that all about," Alphonse asked Ed. Edward then looked up at his brother with a blank look.

"Looks like Mustang's story may be true," He stated, his brother just cocked his big armor head in confusion.

Edward told Al all about his dream and the girl, then told him what he thought about the girl looking similar in both his dream and in the street this morning. They both put together that the girl in his dream called herself Alice, and when Edward said her name this morning is when she disappeared into the transmutation circle.

"She must be the one entering crook's dreams, she told the man this morning, Aiko, that he better give that one item back. And the man that the Colonel was talking about was also a crook, now Aiko is going insane, just like the man before him. She must be real, but how in the world is she entering people's dreams?" Alphonse asked.

"I don't know Brother, I just don't know." He looked up from his empty plate and bowl sitting in front of him. "But I plan to find out, and I think we should start at the Central Library, see if we can find the case records."

"Good plan," Alphonse said, him and his brother then both rose from their chairs and headed toward the library in hopes of finding a new lead.


End file.
